


[Podfic] The Scent of Sherlock

by SisterOfWar



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Audio Format: Streaming, Biting, Blood, Fae & Fairies, First Kiss, Five Acts, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Revelations, Shapeshifting, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterOfWar/pseuds/SisterOfWar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of heeroluva's The Scent of Sherlock</p><p>In which John is part pooka and Sherlock is… well let’s not spoil that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Scent of Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Scent of Sherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/268743) by [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva). 



> A podfic posted with permission from heeroluva. Art by [scatterheart](http://scatterheart.livejournal.com/)

[Download MP3 here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/scent-of-sherlock)


End file.
